narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for The Kamiken
is a spin-off created by User:ParaDoxPrimeCadet and revolves around his main character, Senkai and a misadventure to search for his beloved Sword. Anyone can participate in assisting the user by consulting him here. The timeline used is exactly 35 years after the fourth war. With Senkai 18 years when he returned to Konoha after his journey. Prologue Konohagakure. A fine village housing many great people and things that shaped the Shinobi World into what it is today. Each and every one of the shinobi of this great land held the will of fire deep within their souls. Deep within the village was a weapons shop, owned by member of the legendary Konoha 11 herself, . The day was sunny as usual, with tourists and other shinobi entering at random intervals in and out of the shop. At the door, was none other than the young thunderbolt of Konoha: Senkai, who seemed to be sitting with legs crossed and arms folded, in deep slumber. "Sen-Kai!!!" A voice hit the boy out of his nirvana, drenched in anger at who could wake him up at such a moment. His eyes cracked open as he peered the figure before him. He did not even need to see the person as his brain finally recongnise the voice, and it was none other than his mother; Tenten. She folded his arms and looked at the boy, "Tell me, Senkai, what do you see that has changed around you?" the woman spoke. Senkai rubbed his eyes and head, surveying his surroundings. He found nothing strange until he looked down beside him, his eyes widened. What followed after was a scream of the most dramatic proportion, akin to a little girl that seems to have seen a ghost. "AAAAAAAh!". The scream flowed all over the village, scaring animals and the birds that lurked within the forest. "No..." the boy shook his head, "Nonononononononononono... It can't be..." the boy spoke in an anxious tone, shaking his head violently in denial of the facts. "It can't be missing... Wait, I can just teleport to it." the boy seemed more enthusiastic, however, he was unable to teleport to the mark on the blade's handle. "What the...!?" he was surprised as to how this could be. "The sword won't wait for you to search for it, though. That I'm sure of." the lady smirked at the boy. "You should've been more careful, my boy... Sleeping on the job is not what a shinobi is supposed to do." the boy now became unfazed, bottling up the anger in respect of her mother. Senkai simply walked away, intent on preserving his "face" infront of his mother. With speed of light, he jumped up into the houses, jumping from roof to roof until he stood atop the library. He crouched and surveyed the area. "agh... I can't even sense the chakra within it because it has already absorbed the yang within it... Who could've done this? What's their motive? Who has the audacity to steal my precious Kamiken!? Who!?" the boy yelled, until he thought of a suspect, his eyes widened. The boy's shocked visage was replaced by something rare for the boy. Pure unbridalled anger. Veins bulged in his forehead and his eyes took a slightly crimson color. "It's her... It must be her..." the boy gritted his teeth violently and started sniffing the air. "I can smell that witch's chakra... I'm gonna kill her!" his voice becoming intensively ominous as he disappeared into thin air within a mere moment. ----